


if these wings could fly

by antikytheras



Series: warm-up hogwash [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (yet), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, house discrimination, i know it sounds angsty but it's not i s2g i would be the last person to write angst, in which viktor becomes the god of quidditch, kind-of Pining, no one's canonically dating anyone, prose, sometimes i forget i'm writing about 13 year olds, this is one of those times, this one's got a pretty different mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Already, the announcer’s taken the chance to sneak in some snide commentary. Viktor tunes it out by watching Yuuri weave between the Slytherin Beaters expertly, his features tense with concentration as he pulls off a complicated manoeuvre and dodges a Bludger while stealing the Quaffle from one of Slytherin’s Chasers. The early advantage for Gryffindor nets Yuuri loud cheers from three Houses, and Viktor spots Phichit waving a banner charmed to morph between several different cute drawings of Yuuri telling himself words of encouragement. Even from down here, close to the ground, Viktor can see the real Yuuri’s joy and determination as he faces the pumped-up spectators.In that moment, with Yuuri soaring upward, framed by the clear skies and roars from the stands, Viktor finally understands that his friend belongs to a place where he can never follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Why is this series called warm-up hogwash?  
> A: I'm using this verse to practice technical aspects of writing that I want to work on. I don't edit the pieces to a very high quality but they (shouldn't be?) aren't awful. Also, because I twisted canon so badly I broke it. Hogwarts = hogwash :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't really follow either of the canons very closely, I just wanted to play with both verses. I might have butchered their personalities while trying to remind myself that they're supposed to be thirteen in this oops. As always, concrit would be lovely :)

Viktor dreams of strange, wing-like things.

They dance on the edge of his vision, insubstantial shades sliding over his skin like flitting butterflies. As he sinks down into his murky dream-depths, he becomes dimly aware of something soft and fluffy cradling one side of his face. Gradually, his senses stir, and the soft sensation spreads until it supports his curled, sleeping form. He wills his eyes to open, and as if startled by the movement, the wing-like shadows flutter across his face. In their agitation, the shadows collide, all at once, pressed tight together for a tiny moment before dispersing into a million shimmering fragments of dust.

With all the strength he can muster, he takes a shallow breath and comes back to life.

The veil of sleep hangs thickly in his mind, but he feebly reaches to grasp at the realisation that he’s lying in a bed of down feathers. He shifts ever-so-slightly, and the soft down readily moulds to fit against his new position. Through half-lidded eyes, he stares at his outstretched hand. He’s reaching out to something, somewhere, someone? Don’t remember. His fingertips are straining to find whatever it is, but there’s a dim awareness in the back of his mind that there’s no longer anything out there.

He can hear the beating of wings, powerful yet restrained to quiet snaps of weary joints shifting, rhythmically pushing feathers and flesh against unmoving air. From somewhere within him, something rises in response to those steady wing-beats. It struggles against the haze of stasis engulfing his mind, faintly urging him to _go, follow before—_

The dust-veil sweeps away the thought in a clean, precise stroke, and before his unseeing eyes, a tiny gust of wind dips down on the downy bed and picks up a single small feather. It drifts away, out of sight.

He should be alarmed. He shouldn’t feel this content to lie down in this soft, warm bed forever. But the feathers cradling his head are inviting him to stay, smoothing out his hair carefully, lovingly picking anxieties and fears and loathing out of the darkest crevices of his consciousness, murmuring, you’ll be safe, Viktor, stay here, please—

Another breeze snatches the… thought? Memory? Imagination? Whatever it is, it flies out of sight, and this time the feather hurtles through the stirring air. Blankly, his eyes follow the feather’s frenzied dance to a place beyond the nothingness of the serene tableaux, and the veil slips for the briefest of moments. For an almost inconsequential second, the air is blowing into his eyes, but the veil soon flaps back—

Something howls and forces its way through.

When the wind cuts his flesh open, it rips the fog apart.

Everything crashes into him at once. He feels the blood pounding in his ears, gushing out of the gaping wound in his back, drowning the bed of pure white feathers in a sea of filthy red. He desperately gasps for air, but it hurts to breathe, the air slices up his lungs from the inside and he drowns, both within and without—

The feathers swarm over him, an armour bathed in red and precious flashes of untouched white. It covers him from the assault of the storm, but the raindrops still land with gunshot-loud bangs, hammering into his skull and drowning out the steady, reassuring beat of wings.

His lips move and he hears himself screaming out no, no—

In the distance, thunder booms.

Viktor jolts awake, Yuuri’s name hovering on his lips.

\--

Christophe notices.

His lips are set in a thin, tense line when he puts a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. ‘Vitya,’ he says, and Viktor knows that he knows.

‘Mm?’ He can’t get his hands to stop shaking long enough for him to button up his robes.

Christophe’s voice is flat. ‘Was it those Gryffindor bastards again?’

‘No, no, nothing like that.’ Viktor waves him off half-heartedly, still wondering if he should be trying to remember or forget the already-fading dream. ‘Just a bad dream.’

‘Dream?’ Christophe frowns. His next line is delivered carefully, even though it’s light and teasing. ‘Not anything like, Death Eater-y, right?’

Ah yes, the Slytherin Thing. It stalks them, haunts their everyday life. Viktor’s already gotten used to it, contrary to popular belief. You don’t live six months being treated like a Slytherin without turning into one. Still, he shudders. ‘Merlin’s beard, no, of course not. You know I get nightmares before big games.’

Christophe’s sharp eyes bore into him for a moment, then he looks away.

Finally, the button fastens. Swept up in his thoughts, Viktor lets his head hang and bump against their bedframe, and when he exhales, he feels like an abandoned marionette leaking its stuffing.

Christophe squeezes his shoulder briefly, then clambers up to the top bunk to retrieve his robes. Viktor closes his eyes, shaking off the cobwebs of the faded dream. He hears Christophe drop down beside him and he feels his roommate’s fingers pry his clenched fist open, and then there’s a slip of parchment being pressed into his palm.

He looks down and memorises the hex, then rips the parchment to shreds.

They don’t discuss it any further.

On the way to the Great Hall, they run into another group of second-year Slytherins, who uncoil their tight circle and let them in. They proceed to the Great Hall in that ring of protection, quietly laughing and gossiping within themselves, throwing snide remarks when they overhear something about snakes and shoving back when they’re shouldered aside.

A sixth-year Slytherin shows up and puts his arm around Viktor’s shoulder, casually escorting him to the Great Hall and keeping their precious prodigy second-year Seeker unharmed while the others bare their fangs for the imminent scuffle. When Viktor turns back, he sees Christophe’s eyes aglow with the fierce cunning of self-preservation right before a Gryffindor half his size goes in for the first strike.

The scent of a Hogwarts breakfast pushes all thoughts of the fight out of Viktor’s mind, and he quickens his pace. He can’t wait to try the new brand of wizard cereal that Yuuri had been gushing to him about. By now, Viktor’s eyes automatically scan the Gryffindor table when they enter the Great Hall and sure enough, Yuuri’s laughing with his teammates. To his surprise, Yuuri breaks off his conversation and turns, meeting his eyes with shining enthusiasm. The Gryffindor waves energetically, but there’s a forced jitter to it.

Ah, so Yuuri’s feeling his pre-game nervousness too.

The sixth-year lets him wave back for a couple of seconds before gently shoving him toward his own teammates.

‘The cereal really is good stuff,’ says the sixth-year with a grin. ‘I’ll get someone to smuggle you some to bring home over the next break, if you want—’

‘Yes!’ Viktor crows, then he remembers his manners and tacks on a sweet ‘Please!’

‘—but only if you win today’s match, which, really,’ and here he raises his voice, boldly boasting to the eavesdropping Ravenclaws, ‘should be easy for you, right? The Gryffindor Seeker can’t even _dream_ of out-flying you on that pathetic excuse for a broom.’

Viktor ignores the glares and grins back. ‘I’ll do my best!’

His nervousness fades by the second, and it practically dissipates when he drops in between the Slytherin Beaters, who cuff him over the ears.

‘Hey, Vitya, you ready?’

‘Vitya, we saved you the cereal, hurry up and eat it before McLauren takes it all—’

‘I’m your favourite Chaser, right? C’mon, share some with me—’

Viktor laughs and shoves his teammates back, hogging the bowl of cereal to himself. It’s a nice little bubble, this quaint Quidditch family.

By now, he’s learned to automatically tune out the ugly mutters, although his friends prefer to block out the noise with more noise and the hits with more hits.

He ignores the cold exchange between his teammates and the nearby Ravenclaws. Instead he turns back and lets his eyes wander round the Great Hall, scanning for his friends in other Houses. He waves excitedly when Phichit shoots him two thumbs up.

He’s happy to deal with it the way he does.

\--

The morning flies by, and just like that, he’s on the Quidditch pitch, watching the Slytherin and Gryffindor team captains attempt to crush each other’s hands with their own. It’s hilarious to see his petite female captain ruthlessly crush the burly Gryffindor’s hand like it’s jello.

As the two teams mount their brooms, a brilliant idea hits him. ‘Yuuri!’ he calls out.

Yuuri’s bent forward to minimise drag during the kick-off, and Viktor can’t help his wonder at the grace and fluidity in his friend’s form. It’s not perfect—in fact, he’s leaning a little too far left—but Yuuri makes flying look effortless, almost like an angel in flight, just without the wings.

Something flits feebly in his consciousness.

_Wings?_

Viktor’s thoughts are interrupted when Yuuri’s wide eyes meet his. ‘W-what?’

The memory drops back under when the shrill whistle sounds. Viktor’s reflexes kick in and he immediately kicks off, the resulting adrenaline rush fuelling the excitement thudding in his heart. It overpowers the faint flutter of his robes against the wind.

When he passes Yuuri, he yells, ‘Winner drives, loser rides shotgun!’

Yuuri sounds so adorably lost when he demands, ‘What does that even _mean_?’

Viktor laughs at the pureblood’s bewilderment and slows down to knock against him gently before speeding off again, as smooth and quick as a blade on ice.

Already, the announcer’s taken the chance to sneak in some snide commentary. ‘We’re barely seconds into the match and the Slytherin Seeker’s already intimidating a Chaser, but I suppose we’ll let it slide for now. Wouldn’t want to take out the head of the snake too soon, since it looks like Slytherin couldn’t afford any backup Seekers today.’

Viktor tunes it out by watching Yuuri weave between the Slytherin Beaters expertly, his features tense with concentration as he pulls off a complicated manoeuvre and dodges a Bludger while stealing the Quaffle from one of Slytherin’s Chasers. The early advantage for Gryffindor nets Yuuri loud cheers from three Houses, and Viktor spots Phichit waving a banner charmed to morph between several different cute drawings of Yuuri telling himself words of encouragement. Even from down here, close to the ground, Viktor can see the real Yuuri’s joy and determination as he faces the pumped-up spectators.

In that moment, with Yuuri soaring upward, framed by the clear skies and roars from the stands, Viktor finally understands that his friend belongs to a place where he can never follow.

His vision blurs when he realises how tightly he’s clenching his jaw, but then he hears a Bludger headed for him and his game sense overrides his messy emotions. With a light touch, he turns his broom and smoothly slips out of the Bludger’s path, letting it crash into a Gryffindor Chaser instead.

‘Sorry!’ he yells, blinking the wetness away, but something glitters in the corner of his eye, a reflection of light caught on a traitorous stray tear for the smallest fraction of a second, and just like that Viktor’s laughing again and he dives even further down, the hem of his robes dragging against the muddy field.

Everyone’s eyes are on Yuuri, who’s too high up to witness Viktor break his own speed record. Of all the Quidditch players across the four Houses, Viktor’s sure that Yuuri’s the only one who could’ve seen through his feint of a feint and maybe even done something to stop him, but it’s just too bad. He’s up there, and Viktor’s down here, holding himself almost parallel to his broom, mud spraying up in his wake as he flies at breakneck speeds barely a foot above the ground.

He looks up in time to see Yuuri whiff his shot and bounce the Quaffle off the Slytherin captain’s head.

What a shame, Viktor thinks, laughing as he stretches out his arm, fingertips straining to reach something _just_ beyond his reach. It’s right there, so close he can feel the grass clamouring for his broom, the mud from the ground shooting into his face, the phantom wing-beats fluttering against his—

He snatches up the Golden Snitch.

And the crowd goes _wild_.

\--

‘What did I tell you about flying too fast? You’re not physically ready for that yet! What if you’d crashed into the stands, huh? You could’ve broken your neck—’

Coach Yakov swerves out of his vision as his Housemates carry him off to another corner of the field, and Viktor’s actually glad that he’s being carried around like a totem pole because there are so many people swirling toward him in a sea of colours and shrieks. Phichit had thrown a garland of green and white flowers on his head at some point before vanishing into the crowd to take selfies with his friends, and Viktor wears his crown with pride as he listens to the words flowing around him.

‘How’d you know where to aim your hand? It could’ve flown anywhere—’

‘—did you see that swerve? Merlin’s beard, that was so _cool_ —’

‘—no point setting a personal best if you’re not even alive to see it!’ Ah, there’s Yakov skulking towards him.

Viktor spots Yuuri on the other end of the field, bowing to the Slytherin captain over and over. When he nudges his teammates toward the scene, they’re suspiciously eager to comply.

‘I’m so sorry!’ Viktor hears Yuuri say, and he’s panicking as expected, but the captain’s stunned silence hardly surprises Viktor either.

His teammates are watching Yuuri, but they keep looking back at Viktor like they’re looking for advice on how to handle Yuuri Katsuki, the nicest and fluffiest Katsudon who ever lived. McLauren, the Chaser that Yuuri had stolen the Quaffle from, starts to toy with one of the Beater’s bats, but it’s just one of his nervous tics.

Yuuri still looks terrified, though, so Viktor nudges McLauren, giving the bat a pointed look.

To help his teammate conceal his act of setting it aside, Viktor gesticulates wildly with the still-struggling Snitch and chirps, ‘Yuuri, it’s totally fine! It was an accident, right?’

He nods frantically, but Viktor’s glad to see that some of the tension’s left his shoulders. ‘Yeah! I really didn’t mean to, are you sure you’re alright?’ Yuuri frets.

Viktor watches his captain’s defences crumble. She smirks and crosses her arms, leaning against Viktor’s human transport. ‘Yes, I’m really okay, Katsuki. It’s nothing, trust me, Vitya’s done worse.’

Viktor flushes and hisses, ‘That was _one time_.’ Sellout.

‘Skele-Gro sucks _big time_ , and _you_ ’re lucky you’re not in the ward downing a whole bottle right now,’ she snaps back. ‘What the hell were you thinking pulling that stunt, Nikiforov? Were you even _thinking_? You got a death wish or something?’ Okay, she’s definitely _pissed_.

Viktor can feel himself shrinking under her poisonous gaze. ‘Point,’ he acknowledges meekly, and she lets him off the hook, “just this once”.

‘Good job though, setting a record like that for Slytherin,’ she mumbles begrudgingly, bumping his fist with her own.

He smiles wanly, eyes falling half-shut as he loses himself in thought. ‘For Slytherin,’ he agrees.

All the Slytherins know what he’s really talking about.

Yuuri, of course, does not.

He stutters indignantly about reclaiming glory for Gryffindor and Viktor cheerfully prods him. ‘First things first, you’ll need to stop leaning too far left on your broom if you even want to _think_ of catching up to me.’

Yuuri is, of course, outraged. ‘Viktor!’

Viktor can’t help it when he _giggles_. Yuuri’s reactions are the best.

He hops off his teammate’s shoulders and says his goodbyes, promising to be back in time for their celebratory meal. He doesn’t miss their puzzled expressions, or the way their eyes flit between Yuuri and Viktor like they’ve just seen chickens fly, but he does catch a few of them smiling fondly at Yuuri before they trudge off to the showers and his heart _swells_.

Everything will be just fine.

‘So how do you ride a gun?’

Viktor snickers. He really needs to educate Yuuri on Muggle idioms. ‘You don’t, silly. It means to ride in the front seat of a car. And I won, so I get to drive.’ He flashes Yuuri a triumphant grin.

He’s surprised when Yuuri doesn’t put up much of a fight about it and casually swings a leg over the broom. Viktor’s suddenly all-too-aware that maybe he should’ve polished the old thing a little more, Yuuri’s probably used to his fancy Nimbus 2000 and not a charity case like this—

‘How does this work? Do I, uhh, hold onto you?’ Yuuri is averting his eyes and there’s a faint flush on his cheeks. Viktor dismisses it as leftover exertion from the match.

‘Whatever makes you happy,’ he hums, and pushes the other thoughts to the back of his mind. ‘Mind the tail twigs, by the way. Haven’t serviced this old snail in a while.’

‘Snail? I saw you rip through your speed record on this thing with my own eyes,’ Yuuri says incredulously. ‘It’s not like the broom really makes that much of a difference for you, it’s probably just holding you back.’

Something warm trickles down his chest. Probably pride. Or sweat. ‘That might be a good thing, actually. Yakov’s already after my head.’

‘Yeah, do me a favour and try not to die,’ Yuuri grumbles, wrapping his arms tight around Viktor’s middle.

Viktor leans back into the embrace and savours the moment. ‘Anything for you, Katsudon,’ he teases.

He means it.

Then he kicks off, and the field gets smaller and smaller beneath their feet as they rise beyond the stands, away from eyes and Houses until Viktor can be himself again.

‘Nice shot, by the way,’ he laughs.

He hears Yuuri mumble from behind him, ‘Let it _die_.’

‘Nope. I saw Phichit take a video,’ he says, to which Yuuri lets out a long-suffering groan.

They fly round the castle towers in lazy spirals, chitchatting about the game and lessons and everything else because it’s so rare that they actually get to spend time together. At some point, Yuuri presses his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor almost crashes into the clock tower.

He saves his dignity with a lame, ‘I’m kind of tired from the match today.’

‘Viktor, that match lasted fifteen minutes.’

‘Actually, I think I want to visit the Owlery.’

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor can see Yuuri peering at him with ‘are you okay’ written all over his face. ‘You don’t even have an owl.’

‘Yeah, but I wanna see one! Let’s go,’ he decides impulsively, and his broom jerks to the left and they almost fall off. He reaches back and grabs Yuuri, wanting to make sure he doesn’t accidentally kill his friend, but Yuuri just takes his hand.

That works too.

Yuuri squeezes it tightly and mutters, ‘Are you sure you should be flying right now?’

‘I’ve never fallen off!’ Viktor whines.

‘What about that time with the Bludger and the Hufflepuff Beaters?’ It feels nice to hold Yuuri’s hand, even if his elbow and shoulder are awkwardly twisted. ‘Or even during training, that time you flew into the Quaffle—’

‘I’ve never fallen off on my own!’ Viktor corrects himself, but they end up flying within all known speed limits.

Holding hands is _really_ nice.

\--

Viktor has never seen so many birds in one place.

‘It’s cold,’ Yuuri complains.

‘It’s _cool_ ,’ Viktor breathes. His breath fogs up in front of him. He points to one of the owls. ‘Look at that one! It’s so small and cute! What does yours look like, Yuuri?’

Yuuri shivers and wraps his arms around himself. ‘Uhh.’

‘If you call for it it’ll come, right?’ Viktor turns back and smiles at Yuuri with one of his heart-shaped smiles. ‘What did you name your owl? I have a poodle named Makkachin and I’ve been thinking about smuggling him into the dorms.’

Yuuri flushes bright red. ‘Vicchan,’ he mumbles.

Viktor cocks his head. ‘I thought you said the Japanese didn’t have pet names?’ He holds himself up above the broom and does a quick spin to face the bright-red Yuuri. There’s no way he’s gonna risk stepping on the ground. The owl droppings would ruin his boots.

Yuuri’s waving his hands desperately. ‘N-No, I’m not— It’s not you, it’s—’

A feather drifts down between them.

Viktor stares. So many wings, beating everywhere. Right at that moment, the sun breaks through the clouds and warmth pours into the room in rays of golden light, illuminating hundreds of colourful wings and feathers drifting across the circular room. Right before his eyes, if he tilts his head just right, there’s a pair of bright silver wings emerging from Yuuri’s back, shedding feathers of white and grey onto the feather-filled Owlery floor.

_Yuuri—_

Viktor’s eyes widen as the echoes of the dream catch up to him.

‘Yuuri—’

And then a huge silver owl flies up behind Yuuri and smashes its beak into Viktor’s hair.

Yuuri looks like he’s ready to melt into the ground. ‘Vicchan, stop!’

Even while Viktor’s wrapping his arms around his head, trying to protect himself from the owl’s blunt but painful beak, he’s choking on his laughter. ‘You named your owl _Vicchan_?’

‘Don’t laugh! His feathers are the same colour as your hair!’ Poor Yuuri reaches out to grab the owl and forcefully yanks it back. Vicchan doesn’t stop staring at Viktor’s hair.

‘He’s almost as cute as his owner,’ Viktor sighs wistfully, combing his fingers through his hair until he feels presentable again.

The clock tower chimes and cuts off Yuuri’s protest. The birds rustle urgently, disgruntled by the loud bells tolling. Vicchan jumps up out of Yuuri’s grasp and launches off Viktor’s head, flying into the distance.

‘Lunch! I didn’t think it was already this late. Let’s go,’ Viktor chirps, unaffected by his namesake’s antics.

They squeeze out of the Owlery through the same window they came in. Viktor flies quickly, not wanting to keep Yuuri from his favourite meal. They’re even serving pork chops today.

‘I’m sorry about Vicchan,’ Yuuri continues, mortified.

Viktor turns his head back to reply, ‘I said it’s fine! He’s cute. Can I borrow him to send letters sometime?’

Yuuri blinks. ‘Why would you want mine? I thought the Slytherins had the coolest owls.’

That’s the first time he’s heard _that_. With his mind reeling from the shock, his mouth is free to run. ‘They don’t have _the_ coolest owl if they don’t have an owl named after me.’

‘ _Stop_.’

‘Okay,’ Viktor pouts. ‘I’ll steal Christophe’s. He’s always sending letters.’

The fun ends too soon and they touch down on the pitch. Yuuri hops off and stretches. Viktor winces at the dull throb in his legs when his feet touch the ground.

‘That was fun,’ Viktor grins. ‘We should hang out more.’

Yuuri is silent for a long moment while he reaches to touch his toes.

His cheeks are still tinged with red when he answers, ‘Yeah.’

\--

The Slytherin celebration lasts long into the night.

Viktor’s Housemates pull out all sorts of drinks and food from their rooms. He’s not even sure how most of them got their hands on the stuff. Whatever it is, it’s potent. He has a video of his usually uptight red-faced captain doing the flamenco with a seventh-year.

He settles himself near the piles of food and happily mingles with his Housemates. Sometimes, he runs up to say hi to a senior. Once or twice, he almost gets kidnapped as the unfortunate victim of a truth or dare, but his Quidditch seniors drag him back before anything _too_ risqué happens.

Meanwhile, Christophe is shamelessly losing his clothes in a game of strip poker. Viktor’s already snickered at his “assets” a couple times. He even sends a few pictures to Phichit, who demands an invitation to the next party.

_No one told me Slytherins could move like that!!!_

Someone’s house-elf Apparates in to report that their Head is about to break up the party, and with curses and grumbles, they put away the banned drinks and drag the drunkards and the passed-out Slytherins into their rooms.

While everyone else turns in, the Quidditch team crashes the captain’s room, after a fair number of curses and charms as they scrambled up the enchanted stairs. Their captain starts to tease the mostly-male team, and what starts as a ruthless burn session ends in their traditional heart-to-heart. Viktor ends up perched on a small hill of tissues, loved and content in the company of his dearest teammates.

That night, by the time Viktor stumbles into his room, the only presence in the hallways is that of warm candlelight.

Christophe is sound asleep in the top bunk, but when Viktor crawls into his bed, a small piece of parchment crinkles against his head. He draws it out and squints at it.

 _Maybe we’ll be all right_.

He curls up to sleep with Christophe’s words in his fist, a smile on his lips.

 

That night, he rests easily under the strong, steady beat of wings.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No memes this time, sorry folks.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
